Cigars have long been popular and have recently experienced renewed interest on the part of smokers. With this renewed interest comes the need for an improved cigar-head cutter, especially one which retains the cut piece of the cigar, i.e., the leavings, debris, or refuse, until it can be released over a suitable receptacle such as an ashtray or the like and which therefore does not permit the cut piece of the cigar to fall or fly upon cutting with the normal consequence of contaminating the immediate environment.
The prior art is replete with cigar head cutters of various types, including finger-operated types, but none of these have the above-identified advantage of the present cigar head cutter and none of them embody the structural features, especially the refuse-retention feature, incorporated in the finger-operated cigar head cutter of the present invention or suggest any means for attaining refuse retention.